


Puppy Play

by tally_hoed



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous: "You forgot to say the magic word." i think you know what pairing :--))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Play

Yixing is never dog-sitting for Jongdae again. The animal had gone wild in his apartment so Yixing had thought it’d be a good idea to take him down to the dog park to let some energy burn out.

Nope.

An hour later and Hopscotch was darting through the other dogs and owners, seemingly doing the exact opposite of what Yixing wants.

“Hopscotch, sit.”

Nope.

“Hopscotch, stay!”

The dog faltered, letting Yixing get close enough to touch before darting off again. A peal of laughter distracts him from his mission and he turns to see a really, like extremely, gorgeous guy laughing at him.

“I think you forgot to say the magic word.” He says teasingly, coming to a crouch next to Yixing.

Yixing eyes him warily before following his advice, so what if he’s a potential dog-napper/murderer, he was pretty cute. And Yixing never gave up a chance at chatting to a cute guy.

“Hopscotch, please sit.”

The dog obeys and Yixing internally cheers. He quickly attaches the leash to Hopscotch’s collar and returns his attentions to the helpful stranger.

“So are you helping out your girlfriend by walking her dog or…?”

Yixing grins, “Nope, just a friend. But he’s not really my type. Which one of these belongs to you?”

 

He points to a chocolate lab sniffing at a tree.

“That’s Peanut. He’s all mine. No boyfriend to speak of.”

Yixing’s grin only get’s wider as they introduce themselves. Luhan offers to walk him home, the two dogs snuffling at each other the whole way. 

Luhan suggests they organise play dates for the dogs amending his request by adding on that maybe they could organise their own play dates too.


End file.
